legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5896096-20130412092259
iOS : 77Luciole77 SELLING UR FOREST : 1 RM Devoted Prince Aegir 2 Reg Sadistic Lover Rose Queen SELLING UR WATER : 1 PM (Earnest) Love Awaiting Lucaria 1 PM (Tornado) Liberata of Docile Zephyr SELLING UR FIRE : 1 Reg Abyssal Goddess Osiris (Rly high defense efficacity in Back Line!!) Only looking for PP / mix or pure ed. Cheer me your offer. No card trade exept if it's one of the 2 I'm looking for (see the end of the post). SELLING PM AND RM RARES !!!!! Already at max level !! Forest : 1 RM Elusive Cheshire Cat 5pp only !! (Extinct card!) 1 PM (Fervent) Smoldering Nidhogg 5pp (5880 atk card!) Fire : 1 RM Flameseer Apophis 9 pp (rly high and balanced stats). 1 RM Devious March Hare 3pp only !! (Extinct card!) 2 PM (Bolting) Devious March Hare ' 7pp (Extinct Card PM!) 1 PM (Ignited) Flare Wyvern 7pp only !! (Br Skill!) 1 PM '(Smug) Obstinate Tweedle Twin 9pp (Exctinct Card, nice art and 5700+ atk and def!) Water : 1 PM (Erudite) Imperial Wyvern 4pp 1 PM (Waterstrike) Whirlpool Gargoyle 5pp (6k atk!) 1 PM (Fearless) Star Reader 5pp only !! (More than 6k atk and 6k def !!) 1 PM[http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/%28Gallant%29_Zealous_Trump_General (Gallant) Zealous Trump General]' ' 6pp (More than 6K defense ! Extinct Card !) 2 PM (Refused) Raging Astaroth 5pp ! 1 PM (Cultivation) Mirth Caster Melrose '6 pp ! SELLING FRESH RARES : ''Forest : 1* Savitr of the Gold Rite (Pwr 9 Small drop in water atk) 2pp !! 2* Dark Knight Dragon ('''Br Skill) 3pp / 5pp both 2* Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard (small boost forest def) 2pp each / 3pp both 8* Machine Lord Talos 2pp each / 3pp both / 8pp for 5 / 9pp for 6 / 13 for 8 ! 2* Rough Fighting Trees (event rare) 2pp each / 4 ed both 2* Smoldering Nidhogg (nice atk card) 2pp each / 3pp both 5* Ominous Reaper (Pwr 11!) 2pp each / 4 ED both / 5pp for 3 1* Silent Gyhldeptis 2pp 2* Diplopoda Hitching Siedah (event card) 2pp each / 3pp both 2* Menthe, Celestial Beauty '3pp each / 5 pp both !! 2* Freed Princess Ozma (Really nice art when PM !!) 3pp each ('I don't sell my RM) 3* Cowardly Lion (Extinct card) 2p each / 3pp both 2* Jurik Apparition 2pp each Fire : 2* Flare Wyvern (Br Skill) 3pp each / 5pp both 2* Young Princess Ozma (event rare) 2pp / 3pp both 2* Stealth Panther Warmonger (Raid Skill) 3pp / 5pp both 7* Nova Summoner 2pp / 3pp both / 6pp for 4 / 11pp for 7!! 1* Heart Border General (event rare Pwr11) 2pp ! 1* Flaming Sauron 3pp (rly high atk stats for his pwr) 1* Loyal Pet Toto 3pp 2* Anat, Truth Waker(Br Skill!) 3pp each / 5pp both ! 3* Deranged Nightmare 3pp !! 3 for 8pp only !! 2* Noble Chimist Nagin (extinct card!) 2pp each / 3pp both 2* Animated Elvira (extinct card!) 2pp each / 3pp both 1* Deus Ex Machina 3pp Water : 4* Gaunt Witch of the East (rly nice stats when PM) 3pp each 4* Rampaging Ceto 2pp each / 3pp both / 11pp for 4 4* Star Reader (Pwr 11 high defense stats!) 3pp each / 5pp both / 7pp for 3 / 9pp for 4 !! 3 or 4* Four-Armed Muirdris (Br Skill) 3pp 4* Dream World Lilith (Br Skill and very nice art!) 4pp each / 13pp for 4 !! 1* Emperor of Purity Katharos (event rare!) 2pp 2* Brainless Scarecrow 2pp each / 3pp both 2* Vagrant Asena & Answer (extinct card and nice art!)2pp each / 3pp both 2* Revitalizing Matilda (extinct card!) 2pp each / 3pp both If one of them are not Fresh but RM, you will have to add 1 ED. I'm sry if I don't remember which one is fresh and which one is RM. PLEASE CHEER ME FOR THE RARES = 99% are in present list. Cheer me in game 77Luciole77 or on this Wikia on my wall. Or on Kakao : 77Luciole77 ' I'M ALSO BUYING' Reg or RM 'Immortal Vampire Lord ' Or PM if you accept RM Vamp Lord + PP Reg or RM 'Wonderland Wanderer Alice '(Or PM if you can do a good price) I can pay in pure PP ;)